


Lets Get Physical

by DesdemonaAngel



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Body Builder Sarah, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Jareth has a thing for muscle girls, Muscles, Older Sarah, PWP, Things done on a Yoga ball that would make your granny blush, Yoga Instructor Sarah, Yoga student Jareth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaAngel/pseuds/DesdemonaAngel
Summary: Its hard when you have a crush on your hot Yoga instructor, and Jareth's got it bad for Sarah Williams.





	Lets Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

> All of my Sarah/Jareth NSFW stories are establish relationships where Sarah is older. Just wanted to establish that in case anyone was wondering. Now please enjoy.

 

“Hey, Mr. King, can you stay behind a few minutes please?”

  
Jareth grumbled hearing his name from the yoga instructor but obliged regardless. Now what? He watching the last of the students trickle out of the room before the door closed with a snick leaving only him and the yoga instructor.  
  
“Mr. King are those...ballet tights?”

 

“Yes they are. Problem?” Jareth sneered as Miss Williams or “Sarah” as she prefered to be called by her students came to stand in front of him. For the last month Jareth had signed himself up for yoga lessons. Sitting for hours on end at a boring desk job waiting for something to happen was starting to play havoc with his back and ass. He’d picked the first classes available from an online source which was how he ended up trying to stretch himself into a pretzel every thursday evening.

 

It also didn’t help that Miss Williams was toned like an amazonian warrior and a tough woman to please as well. However, from the moment he’d laid eyes on her Jareth’s mind conjured up images of her using him like a rag doll in every dirty way imaginable. He’d had to skip a few classes at first as he just couldn’t walk in with an erection the whole time he was there. She was gorgeous and he probably didn’t stand a chance with her anyway.

 

“Yes there _is_ a problem actually. Let me put it to you this way…” she said slowly backing him up against the closed door. His pulse jumped slightly as Jareth felt his back press against the cold surface and beneath his shirt he felt his body heat heat drain away.

 

“You sir, are a shameless man-whore or at least you want to look like one by the way you dress each time you do come to class. People are trying to workout here, this isn’t a strip-club where you can just oggle people or dress like some chippendale. Don’t think I didn’t notice you the first few times you came in here with those skimpy shorts and v-neck shirts. I also don’t tolerate attitude here sir; on more than one occasion you’ve snapped at me when I’ve tried to help you correct yourself in a yoga position. It's my job to teach people how to do it correctly.”

 

Jareth watched her face as it went from neutral to livid in a short span of time. The way she bore down on him like an angry storm, the power, the sheer fury and strength coming off of her was too much. She was beautiful to watch but damn, it also was doing things to turn him on at the wrong time.

 

“--So if this is the kind of student you're going to be or if you’ve got a problem with how I run my classes then you can just quit and stop bothering to come here,” she growled having cornered him completely against the door now.

 

His eyes flicked away from her nervously, his palms sweated and he felt the fabric of his tights begin to stretch as his cock sprang to life.

 

“Damn you, not now.” he hissed at it trying to make it go away.

 

“Excuse me what did you just say?” Sarah replied testily down at him

 

Licking his truly dry lips jareth actually stuttered out a reply to her. “I-I don’t have a problem with the classes, or how you you teach your classes Miss Williams. Far from it in fact, now if you’ll excuse me…” he tried ducking away to reach the door handle only for a hand to strike suddenly to cover his own and stop him.

 

“Then what is it?” she said, her voice low and huskier in such a way that it made his eyes close half way and almost roll his head back. The tent in his tights was getting a bit uncomfortable now.

 

“Oh. Is that the problem?” her voice was right be his ear as she craned her head over his shoulder seeing his obvious dilemma. “Hmm...well. I think I understand now what's been going on.”

 

“Oh no.” Jareth groaned feeling his face heat up. He tried pressing himself to the door to hide himself from any further embarrassment but was quickly turned around by Sarah so his back was the only thing pressing against the door once again.

 

“And where do you think you’re going, hmm? Certainly not outside with that,” she motioned to his crotch. “Wouldn’t it be better to take care of it first? Do you...want that?”

 

“Wha-what do you have in mind?” he breathed.

She smiled toothily. There was an audible click as the door was locked behind him.

A hot kiss was placed on his neck eliciting a sharp gasp from him. Her hand that had been on the lock slowly slid it's way up his arm to cup the back of his head while Sarah kissed her way up the side of his neck, over his jawline and to his own lips. Sarah snaked her tongue across the thin line of his lips  which he allowed in.

 

She tasted like sunlight and power against his tongue as he ran it over her teeth and twinned it with her own. The kiss was broken and they separated to draw in oxygen while still sharing the same breaths, their eyes hooded and blown fully with excitement and challenge.

 

Hooking her free hand to grip the nape of his neck, Sarah half pulled and half led him back to the yoga studio where her mat lay on the floor still.

 

“Kneel.” she said firmly.

 

His knees buckled and hit the mat like his legs had a mind of their own. Jareth watched Sarah step around him to sit on a yoga ball in front.

 

‘You’re form is terrible. Obviously you’ve skipped your classes so much you don’t even know what you're doing when you do show up. So I’m going to be generous and give you a private lesson,” her hand grabbed his chin roughly to make him look into her eyes full of scorn and deep green desire. “But don’t think this is free of charge my little man-slut. I’m going to make you pay for all the classes you’ve skipped and this lesson. Got it?” His cock throbbed desperately from the tone of her voice and he nodded. She released his face and leaned back on the ball, watching him.

 

“First things first, your clothes are awful for these lessons. Take your shirt off. That can be the first thing you start to do right. Now!” she barked. Jareth's fingers flew into action gripping the edges of his shirt to pull it over his head and threw it behind him.

 

“Good. Now, come to me--Ah, I didn’t say rise. Crawl,” she motioned between her now open legs as she straddled the yoga ball. Obediently he made his way across the mat to kneel between her legs. He took note of interest that the yoga pants she was wearing did wonders hugging the muscles of her toned thighs and calves. Her bare foot propped itself his sternum to stop him getting any further when Jareth was close enough for her.

 

“There now, you learn quickly. We’ve just got to apply a firm hand to it is all. And speaking of a firm hand--I want you to stand for me and go into the Downward Dog position. Go on,” Jareth was shoved back by the foot.

 

He felt his heart pounding hard in his chest as he placed his feet on the mat and bent over to put his hands on the floor as instructed. Sarah stood, slowly walking around him assessing his position.

 

“Arch your back more into the pose and the balls of your feet, head down all the way. Let the weight rest evenly between your legs and your arms. Good. Now, you’re going to stay like that for me,” she said.

 

From Jareth's perspective he watched her walk behind him from between his legs, his cock arching just enough against his stomach to tease the tip. He felt her suddenly yank down the back of his tights enough to get him just off balance for a second. How did he get into this he thought, his ass exposed, a raging hard on in a yoga studio, and alone with his hot instructor?

 

“Oh fuck,” he groaned.

 

“Hush, did I say you could talk? Now you’ve got a choice for this next part. Sandal or hand?” she asked sweetly.  

 

Jareth’s brows scrunched together in confusion. “What kind of a question is that?”

 

“One or the other just pick.”

 

“Oh I don't care--sandal.” he huffed. Sarah’s footsteps paded away from him only to return a minute later.

 

“Count to...hmm let's see; tardiness and classes missed should be five, sass and attitude should be another five and--oh what the hell, three for good measure. Thirteen in total.” she  said taking her position to the side of him, her hand coming to rest on his hip bone. Jareth’s head was starting to swim from all the blood flow to his brain in the position he was in so he tried shaking the sensation away.

 

“Thirteen for wha--Owch!” he yelped from the sudden and sharp smack to his rear.

 

“Count for me, come on.”

 

“One.” The sandal came down again on his right cheek.

 

“Two.”

 

Jareth managed to grit his teeth through another six before his head felt like it would explode from hanging upside down.His ass stung  but the throbbing pain from the spanks only doubled the twitching of his neglected cock. Truthfully though his ass didn’t hurt that much but rather it was the sting from his pride being tested. He could see that the front of his pants where it strained against the fabric was completely wet with precum.

 

“Oh god please, please Sarah,” he moaned shifting the stance of his aching feet which only made it worse because the fabric of the tights shifted against his erection when he did.

 

“You don’t get to call me that because you haven't earned it yet. Instead you’ll call me Miss Sarah. Got it?” Another slap to his ass cheeks but harder this time to make sure he understood.

 

“Y-yes!”

 

“Yes what?” she smacked him hard once more on the swell of his ass.

 

“Yes Miss Sarah!” he clarified in a broken voice.

 

“Good boy. And since you’ve done well so far I’m going to make the last three quick. Are you ready?” she asked him.

 

“Yes Miss Sarah.”

 

With little other ceremony to it Sarah doled out the last spanks in rapid succession across his now scarlet ass with glee. She’d known from about the second or third time he’d skipped classes at her studio that something had been up about him. He’d always been arrogant and haughty towards her, never letting her help him when he’d obviously struggled. And true she hadn't been happy at his lack of participation but when Sarah realized what was going on, it had been somewhat flattering at the same time to think someone like him, a gorgeous man, could look at her and think she was special. Most men were put off by her physique, instead going for the thinner “normal” body types women should have in their minds.

 

She’d found early on in her life that weightlifting was not only good for her but freeing at the same time; to work through the pain and come out the other end better for it. Maybe that's how she wound up getting into the BDSM scene. She’d taken a risk initiating this kind interaction when she’d asked him to stay after classes but it had been based on a hunch that was now paying off.

 

She gave his ass the last slap before his knees buckled under him and he crumpled onto the mat. Sarah helped him down and knelt beside him watching his shoulders shake as he gulped and hiccuped in air.

 

“That wasn't so bad was it?” she rubbed his back slowly and soothing to calm him down further. He nodded but said nothing. Sarah reached under him and pulled his tights off completely without fuss. When Jareth seemed to have calmed down enough for her to continue Sarah stripped down herself and sat in front of him with her legs spread on the yoga mat.

 

“You did pretty good taking your punishment,” Sarah said as she ran a hand endearingly through his sweat streaked spikes of hair. “So I think you deserve a reward.”

 

Sarah sat back slightly and parted her folds for him to see. “Eat me out.” she commanded tugging his head down to her by his hair. It didn’t take a lot of persuasion or force for Jareth to lean down and start worshipping her with his tongue. His hips ground into the mat creating more friction on the underside of his cock; quickly though his head was forced backwards and away from her so that he was looking Sarah in the eyes, his tongue still out in mid-lick and mouth covered in her juices.

 

“I didn’t say you could grind yourself off on my mat you little slut!”

 

“I’m sorry Miss Sarah,” he whimpered. God, this was so much fun he thought. He hadn’t had this good a time with anyone in years; who knew he’d be into the submissive thing? It was intoxicatingly arousing to be told how to please, to bend to someone else's will and become their slave to do with as they wished. To feel taken care of, knowing the person you were submitting to was also guiding you through the experience.

 

“Tell me, Mr. King. Why exactly are you here?” she asked crossly.

 

His eyes were completely blown as they stared up at her. “T-to learn my lesson?” he said hesitantly expecting to be punished again.

 

She smiled. “Well that’s half right. You’re also here to please me. And only me. You’ll only come when I want you to come, or feel pleasure when I say you can. So tell me again, why are you here Mr. King?”

 

Jareth sucked in a deep breath. “To learn my lesson and give you pleasure, Miss Sarah.”

 

“Good, very good. Now get back to pleasing me you little worm,” Sarah chuckled as she pulled his head back down. Jareth greedily began lapping at her clit, running the tip of his tongue up and down lightly at first before swirling it around her folds repeatedly. Above him, Sarah began to buck her hips against his face and moan. Jareth watched with his eyes as her hands explored her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples. He smirked against her as a wicked idea came to mind;  he started sucking her clit with more force, trapping it in his mouth and flick his tongue rapidly over it. Sarah cried out and arched her back from the overstimulation he was giving her.

 

“A-ah! Oh god...s-sto-stop!” she barked. Jareth let go and slid back a bit watching as she tried to stand back up again on shaky legs.

 

“The Yoga ball. Go get on it now.”

 

Jareth happily draped himself over the ball watching as Sarah stood between his legs and maneuvered him to her liking. She straddled one leg over his hip and took his cock in hand and, both of them moaned as she began to rub her clit over the underside, gliding back and forth over her wet core. Jareth gasped as he slid against her while his hips began to thrust on their own.

 

“Oh please, oh please!” he moaned.

 

Sarah felt molten and sticky hot between her legs as she continued to torture the man beneath her.

 

“Please what?” she smirked.

 

“Please-!” he whined trying to grind harder against her slit.

 

“Use your words and tell me what you want or else you won’t get it.” she said sternly but took some pity on him and slowed down so he could catch his breath.

 

“I w-want to fu-aah! Fuck!”

 

“Sorry, what was that? Was there a please in there?” Sarah put a hand to her ear and leaned over him while balancing her free hand on his chest, her fingers quickly giving his right nipple a hard tweak.

 

“Please can I fuck you now?!” he cried desperately.

 

“Well why didn’t you say so before? Of course...but you won’t be doing the fucking. I will.” Sarah purred as she leaned back, swinging her leg off of him in the process. Jareth lifted his head and watched as she took his cock in her hand but only to slide the tip of him inside of her before lifting both of his legs over her shoulders so she could mount him. He felt her slide onto him until he was fully sheathed inside her hot wet core.

 

She didn’t give him time to think, only feel as she started cantering her hips so he slid in and out of her while he lay on the yoga ball. Sarah loved this angle, it was call The Amazon, where a woman switched places with a man in reverse missionary. Every stretch, every thrust, every shudder was felt more so for her at the angle and she could take him in so much deeper into her.

 

She could feel him, all of him inside of her as she pumped up and down on his cock, levering his legs against her arms as Jareth started to thrust into her fully. His hips bucked letting the rubbery yoga ball do most of the work seeing as he had to brace his hands on the floor behind him for balance to keep up with Sarah.

 

“Oh god yes! Sarah, please-don’t stop!” he begged panting.

 

“Are you going to be good from now on?” she asked slowing down. Jareth nearly cried when she did.

 

“Y-yes!”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise I’ll be good Miss Sarah! I promise! Please let me cum!” he begged her.

 

“You won’t cum until I do first, remember? You’re here to pleasure me. Make me cum and maybe I’ll let you cum also.”

 

He might have cum just from her talking to him like that but knew better by now. Carefully he managed to balance himself with his left hand as he reached forward between them to find her clit and massage it with his thumb in rough quick swipes.

 

Jareth felt her shudder around his cock and smirked triumphantly at her gasp. Already he could feel her walls tightening like a coiled spring against his cock and her thrusting became faster and more erratic.  

 

“Oh...oh yes...that’s it! Oh...fuck, don’t stop. I’m gonna cum, don’t stop!” she cried.

 

Jareth felt her spasm before it overtook her, her mouth open in a wordless gasp. Her eyes squeezed shut as she came all around him again and again. His own thrusting had lost its rhythm as he too came and followed her into oblivion with a gasp, letting his head fall back against the yoga ball.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t remember sliding onto the floor or what time it was when he woke up. He was still naked but noticed his clothes folded next to him and the yoga equipment put away. There was no sign of Sarah but he did see there was a sticky note on top of his shirt.

 

_I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you._

_If you still want those private lessons just give me a call._

 

At the bottom was a phone number. Jareth blinked and felt himself smiled before wincing as his ass stung. Still it didn’t take the goofy grin away for long.

 

“So it wasn’t dream after all. Oh my god, I can’t believe it. She’s a buff dom-goddess. I’m so lucky!” he sighed gathering his cloth up. Jareth couldn’t stop grinning the entire way home.


End file.
